


the eyes and the heart.

by jeonginks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, No Dialogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginks/pseuds/jeonginks
Summary: there are so many things you love about hyunjin, starting with his eyes.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 20





	the eyes and the heart.

**Author's Note:**

> probably the final writing of the year, at least i sat down and finished this! this took me only 8 hours so i can’t guarantee on the quality but i really loved this!

Hyunjin has eyes that overwhelmed the galaxy. There are stars beneath those pretty little windows.

That line, that comparison, that metaphor—it is pretty overdone at this point, you thought. It is, nonetheless, a statement of fact. But whether you choose to believe it or not, Hwang Hyunjin’s eyes hold so much more than just the circulation of the cosmic infinity.

Hyunjin holds the eyes of intimidation, seduction, kindness, love. There had been fires of determination, of desperation, and of daunt; there had been bubbles of fondness, of mischief, and of sentiment. Countless ways for his eyes to change its shade of brown that you could not even begin to describe them all in detail, but one thing you knew for sure was that in every which way they turn into, you love them.

He is everything and anything at the same time and at different times. But most of the time, when he stares at you either from across the room where he is sitting on the single couch and you are pouring yourself a glass of water or when he is next to you sitting on a table or laying on a small bed—they are bubbles and sparks then.

His eyes are endearing for you, a warm shade of brown that mirrors the crack of dawn as he wakes up the rest of the world.

He pulls you in. Just like that. Just with a gentle glare of the sunlight or with a faint crinkle of the corners of his eyes or a tender blink where his lashes flutter with the movement. Hyunjin appears soft, he appears gentle, he appears vulnerable. And no matter the flavor that swirled behind those beautiful eyes of his, no matter the emotions he chose to display in them, Hyunjin always manages to tug at the strings of your heart and suck you towards him like a strong magnet.

Pairing with his eyes is his lips. His full, plump, pink lips. They are what strengths his overall appearance, you have to admit, and the silent words his lips convey always makes your soul feel flustered and in love. You have pretty much understood the specific language of his lips.

Hyunjin has a habit of licking his lips so most of the time, that action meant nothing more than a mere swipe of his tongue; although, it does make your cheeks burn up from time to time when you let the image of it sink into your head. However, the licking of his red lips could also mean temptation, seduction, the enthusiasm for a specific kind of intimacy the both of you have known all too well.

When he bites his lips, taking just a small part of his bottom lip in the middle of his teeth, it could mean a lot of things. He could be suggesting something, perhaps asking for a passionate kiss to the lips; he could also be hinting at something, maybe looking for a tight hug to sooth out his clinginess; he could be really playful with biting his lips, most likely teasing you of a past event he finds amusing and found no harm in mentioning it as you two walk down to street together, and he feels as if the way you giggled as you hit his arm is all that he could ever ask for.

Oh, Hyunjin also pouts a lot. He has done it when you were mad at him or when he was mad at you. It is a method to get both of you to resolve certain conflicts—he does it both to make you realize you did something wrong and for him to lovingly coax your anger away after a necessary heartfelt apology. He has also done it when he was getting a little clingy, when he wanted to be the closest to you possible yet he wanted you to make the first move instead of him reaching out for you, which is how it usually goes.

However, despite all of that, you have come to learn that most of the time, he pouts to ask for a kiss. A short one, a chaste one, a morning kiss or a goodbye kiss he could take with him wherever he needs to go for the rest of the day. One he would remember the taste of with fondness until you two meet each other at dusk, and then he could ask for another one just because he had missed you so damn much the whole day.

The motion you love the most is his smile. It can be any kind of smile—a pursed smile when he is trying to suppress his laughter, a big smile when he sees something adorable on a store’s window, a grin which causes his eyes to squint and his hands to clap uncontrollably, an open-mouthed smile when he laughs out loud and his whole body falls to the side, a soft and gentle smile when he glances over at you just to find himself falling deeper and deeper in love.

Such trivial things. It is just a smile, but it is a distinctive smile, a distinctive laughter that belonged to Hyunjin, and there is no way for you not to be head over heels for it, for him. Sometimes you even wonder how you managed to obtain the chance to be able to see it every single day, to be able to feel your heart stutter and your abdomen flutter, to be able to feel your soul so restlessly bang against your ribcage.

Your soul wants to chase the sun, your soul wants to feel his touch, and it succeeds.

Hyunjin takes pride in his hand, with his long and slender fingers that do wonders on whichever part of your body it lands on. He would boop and pinch your nose when you greet him in the morning; he would run his thumb across your face with utmost affection when you two decided to stay on the bed for a little longer than usual, and you two were just looking at each other, just basking in each others’ calming presence like that is all there ever is to do.

Lights on and lights off, Hyunjin’s touch can always take over your senses with ease. It goes from the way his skin feels so smooth and warm, to the way his grip reminds you of security and tenderness. No matter what way he is holding you, Hyunjin makes sure you feel loved, as you should always be.

His hands hold the sides of your jaw when he kisses you, and sometimes they move over to cup your entire face as if he is afraid that you would ever pull your heavenly lips away from him. He also loves to run his fingers through your hair to comb through it, to brush through them gingerly as he mindlessly stared up at the ceiling of your bedroom. The way you would fall asleep on his chest, breathing steady and quiet and vulnerable, never fails to make him burst with pride and joy.

Most importantly, he loves just being able to touch you, to hold you close to him. He loves interlocking his fingers with yours and feel the spaces between your palms heat up against the cold weather; he loves nudging his cheek against the side of your head when he hugs with all that he could muster with his clumsy body; he loves learning about your body from top to bottom and having each curve and point tattooed to the back of his palm.

Oh, God forbid he ever forgets any part of your wondrous figure, from the paradise he touched out of your body to the euphoric emotions you stirred within him. He knows for a fact that he never could. He is far too deeply captivated by you and everything that is you that he could guarantee even within blindness, he could still recognize you perfectly.

Hyunjin holds you, carefully. His arm softly curled around your waist yet he kept you as close as possible. It is like he is afraid of both breaking you and letting you go, and he has to find a fine line between embracing you as tightly as he needs to and not suffocate you in the process.

Fret not, the line is you. You will hold him when he is too afraid to or when he is too tired, and it is okay for him to feel so occasionally. And you will reciprocate all the affection he shows you to remind him that it is going to take quite the effort for him to break you in the process of him cherishing you to the greatest amount; you will remind him that it is okay if he has a lot of love to give because you will always be here to receive him with open arms.

Pulling your face away from the crook of his neck, you slowly opened your eyes to find Hyunjin looking down at you. His eyebrows raised slightly when you groaned, a laugh escaping his lips when your nasal voice complained about the sunlight that seeped through the sheer curtains. Tugging at your body, he kept your in place and you scoffed a little at his neediness early in the morning.

Yet you stopped when you opened your eyes fully to give him a light scolding. Hyunjin was looking at you, the rays of light glaring down on the side of his face and barely hitting his beautiful brown eye. You only let out a sigh. It seems that in the end, it all comes down to his eyes. Those that ultimately swirled with love and tenderness, for you and for everyone else who needs it in the world, but mostly for you.

Hyunjin’s eyes hold so much more than just the galaxy and the stars.

He has something the universe could never handle; he has your heart.


End file.
